Element’s
by HotRodenSouthernChick
Summary: This is were a young street girl hucks up with Schwarz.She knows Brad from her past.This is mostly going to be a Guy gets girl guy lose girl guys best bud gets the girl in the end.thats about it^^


Element's  
  
"so what's the girl's name?"This came from a German red head .Schwarz was in the market for a new member ,last month the lost Furfural he killed him self with one of his own knifes .All week he had be ranting about the pain god coursed him .and one morning when Nagi went to check on him they found him in a chair with his wrist slit .After that the group had been quit and their wasn't much to do that until she should up.  
  
"If you Don't shut up Schuldig i'll make you wish you were dead!"Brad had gotten tired for Schuldig's constant talking and asking question's about the newest member of their group .They were on their way to the airport to pick her up.  
  
"Her name is Raven .And she's an American ,or she's really from New York and that's about all we know about her so far."  
  
"As if you knew her personally Nagi"Schuldig snapped.  
  
"NO I don't but Brad...."  
  
"OH like I really give a carp that Brad had a vision and saw her!!!!"  
"That wasn't what I was going to SAY!!!!"Nagi took in a deep breath"So SHUT HELL UP SCHULDIG!!!"  
  
"WOW Nagi I didn't think you had it in you !But place SHUT UP cause Im trying to drive here!"Brad had enough with both of them first with Schuldig and now Nagi he would have done more but they pulled up in front of the office of the airport .They all pilled out and strolled into the room to wait for the plane to unload .But Brad waited for another resin one that would come to a shock to the other's.  
That thought of that brought a happy memory to mind the on that happened three years ago .It all started with a simple Hello and Good Bey  
  
------------------------3 years ago--------------------------  
  
A young man was walking down the streets of New York .He just gotten throw with work and was fixing to go home when a kid shot past him .The kid hit him with full force and the young man almost fell to the grown but caught him self before that happened .He looked to were the kid was heading it looked like something from the late 1800's. He shrugged to himself he might as well head their and take a look .As he pulled him self to his full height and started to head in that direction ,some thing caught his eye. It was a gold chain with a locket .He raced down and picked it up and opened it .Their in the picture was a small child with Persian blue eye's. Their was a young man holding the small girl. You really couldn't make out the face of the man. The locket it self was in good conditions but the picture looked looked it had seen better day's.  
"The kid must have dropped it."with that in mind he tossed it into the air and caught it.  
When he reached the the building their was a sign that said "One and all welcome "He pushed the door open and walked in. It wasn't to bad. The inside was much nicer then the out side, it was white with gold terming.  
"good day sir may I help you?"It was a voice that said Im tired and I don't have passionate's. It came from behind him .He was so rapped up in taking in the few of the building that he didn't hear her a approach him. She looked to be in her early 30's and from the few she gave him ,She had quite a few years under her belt.  
  
"Um yes I was looking for a kid that dropped a neckless."He didn't want to give her the whole story cause she really didn't seem to care."And the person that dropped it head into here and I thought that I would return it "  
  
"Well their airn't any kid's here only tramps and working women. But your probably talking about the brat she's the youngest here."her eyes darted up stirs to were the "Working Women were."RAVEN!!!GET down here right NOW!!!!!!!!!"  
----------------------Back to the present------------------  
  
"Hey Brad!!!"all of the guy's turn around to be confronted by a young punk kid dressed in black cargo pant's and a long black sleeved shirt .She let her long hair fall down her back .Even her makeup was dark, and yet it brought out the color of her eye's. The only thing on her that wasn't black was her hair .It an odd color, it was almost a dole silver.  
She dropped her bags and ran towards them at top speed(which if I may say so is FAST!)Only when she was about nine feet away did she slow down to a slow jog .Then she calmly walked up to Brad and put her arms around his neck and hugged him .He slipped his arms around her waist and gave her a fierce's hug.  
"It's been to long Brad! If missed you like crazy!"she pulled away so she could look him in the eyes  
  
'Your telling me .I haven't seen you for almost two years."He then pulled her back into their hug.  
Nagi and Schuldig just stood their and watched the show .They didn't think it was possible for Brad to show true happiness.  
*cough*"This is a really nice reunion and every thing but why don't you introduce us to your little friend their ,Brad."Schuldig couldn't stand the thought that Brad was getting all the action and all he got was the cold shoulder.  
  
Brad shot a look to him that was a threatening he eased her off him and turned her around.  
  
"This is Raven ,Raven this two are Nagi and Schuldig."Nagi reached out to shack her hand.  
Then it was Schuldig turn .He wasn't as proper as Nagi. He walked right up to her and hugged her like he knew her his whole entire live .It his surprise she hugged him back .  
  
"WOW!!!!Im getting more action to day then I have in years!"She then pulled her self from his in brace and looked to Brad how was behind her giving Schuldig the"Im going to kill you""Hey Brady-kins can we go now ?I've been on a plane of the past 12 hours and right about now I could go for a long nap."  
  
You could he the blush rise to his checks at her words of calling him that.  
  
"Ya Brady-kins let's go and we can show Raven her new home"Schuldig thought that apportioned was to good to pass up on.  
  
With that said they headed to the office to pick up her stuff .After they had that taken care of they packed it into the car and head for home.  
  
  
---------------------------------  
WELL what do you think??????was it good enough to write the next chapter to???????I want at lest 10  
review's before I post the next one.  
  
(You know she'll do it any way's.)  
  
(Schuldig get OUT of my mind!!!!)  
  
(FINE!)  
  
here he comes walking around the corner.  
  
Schul; is this better?  
  
Talon: no not really !go do something us full.  
  
Schul: like what ?Im us full in a lot of way's*wink*  
  
Talon(.......): why do I even bother?*with that she pops out into the flower show to write the newest chapter to her story and personally just to get away from Schuldig before he start's drooling over her.  
  



End file.
